


February 7, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos recalled protecting his daughter from villains.





	February 7, 2003

I never created DC.

Amos recalled protecting his daughter from villains and sobbed after she died due to being sick.

THE END


End file.
